<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The life of blood and wine by WitcherFan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412173">The life of blood and wine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherFan/pseuds/WitcherFan'>WitcherFan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, Heterosexual Sex, Major Character Injury, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Revenge Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, wound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:22:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherFan/pseuds/WitcherFan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is an expansion of the Blood and Wine DLC ending between Yen and Geralt to explore what kind of semi retired life these two might live.  It has smut content and fight scenes etc.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Corvo Bianco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first attempt at fan fiction. I have edited in game dialogue to fit into the story.  </p><p>I am excited to share it with you, fans.  Leave me a comment or kudos if you have enjoyed the content.<br/>Thank you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt of Rivia has never thought about having a home let alone one of the most famous vineyards on the continent.  Corvo Bianco of Toussaint was a surprising but welcome reward from his contract with Lady Anna Henrietta.  But who was he to complain? It was nice to have a place that he could return to and rest after hunts filled with danger and exhaustion, although Geralt wished that he could share the beautiful vineyard with his true destiny, Yennefer of Vengerberg.  <br/>
The thought of Yennefer always triggered an increased heart rate and stirred feelings deep within his soul.  His longing for Yen was unrelenting even with the many ups and downs they experienced in their relationship.  But Geralt never doubted his love for her and her love for him, and he longed to feel her skin next to him and taste her calming scent.  </p><p><br/>
“Master Witcher. <span>An unknown individual has barged into the residence. I resisted as best I could, but to no avail”. </span> The voice of his housekeeper, Barnabis-Basil, stopped Geralt’s train of thoughts and brought him back into reality.</p><p><br/>
“Who is it?” Geralt asked.</p><p><br/>
“Alas, they did not do me the basic courtesy of introducing themselves!” Barnabis-Basil huffed and threw a death stare to emphasis his annoyance with the visitor.<br/>
Geralt wondered about the mysterious guest as he thanked the servant and headed into the house. He entered the dimly lit living room and walked past his dining table when a sweet and sour scent filled his nostril.  Geralt's heart suddenly raced and his expression relaxed.  Her raven black hair gently cascaded past her shoulder, while a nilfgaard styled outfit hugged her figure to perfection and her obsidian star glimmered against her exposed porcelain neck. Geralt uttered “Unexpected as ever” as Yen turned around and wrapped her arms around his armoured shoulders and planted a kiss on his lips. Geralt let the kiss linger on his tongue and inhaled her perfume eagerly and when their lips parted, he looked at her with a profound admiration and spoke his mind “As beautiful as ever”.  </p><p><br/>
Yen tilted her head with a smile and asked: “Won't you even ask why I’ve come? Or how I found you?”</p><p><br/>
Geralt shrugged and said, “Wouldn’t get a straight answer anyway.”  Yen chuckled and agreed with a nod. Geralt continued: "Used to bother me, all your secrets… now I know if you have something to tell me, you’ll tell me. Don’t need to ask.”</p><p><br/>
Yen took a few steps around Geralt and eyeing his impressive physique under his armour.  She dreamed to trace the contour of his muscle with her fingertips and stimulate the nerves beneath them with her lips. The image of Geralt under her mercy can always unleash her lust and longing simultaneously. Her core muscles contracted and sent a shiver up her spine.  Her eyes twinkled and she said: “I missed you Geralt, madly.  Come outside and let’s talk.” She thought to herself that this reminded her of characters from a two-crown romance.  But she didn’t mind the comparison and found it alluring.  </p><p><br/>
The view outside was stunning in its white, blue and green vista.  Warm sun shone upon their faces and beautiful blooms of purple and white surrounded heavily embroidered chaise. Yennefer stretched across the soft fabric and tucked her shins behind Geralt’s toned buttocks.  Geralt melted into the contact and looked into her eyes with adornment. He asked: “You brought quite a few books…Lemme Guess…working on a new spell?”<br/>
Yen shook her head and replied: “These books are for pleasure.  A few weeks ago, I awoke to the realization that I know not what to do next.  I have no plan; I have no goal. And you know what? I like that.  Finally, I can stop thinking about politics and focus on what’s important to me which is why I came here.” She lifted her eyelids and stared into Geralt’s honey coloured eyes. His lips curled up and nodded with hope.  Yen continued: “But the southern sun plays havoc with my wardrobe. To be blunt, wear black down here and you’re pretty hot.” </p><p> </p><p>Geralt raised his eyebrow knowingly and jokily stated: “Hmm…you might have to think about changing your colour palette.  Off white and pea-green, for instance?" <br/>
A wicked smile creeped up Yen’s lips, she murmured: “And I’ll wear scents distilled from turnips and daisies.  I think I shall simply stay the shade and you’ll bring me cool drinks at regular intervals.” </p><p><br/>
He nodded and answered, “I'll bring you whatever you want.” </p><p><br/>
“Well, you shall start by removing my boots because I’m feeling quite warm.  Don’t stop till you’ve been told.” Yen rubbed her feet suggestively against Geralt’s powerful behind.  He grabbed her feet eagerly and started unbuckling all the straps.  His fingers were moving fast and perfectly in sync with his raised heartbeats.  He wanted to taste her, feel her and be with her entire being.  The need to caress her body pulsated throughout his body and sharpened his focus.  The fingertips moved up her body swiftly and purposefully.  One by one, the buttons and knots came loose from her velvety black pants, jacket and fur collar. She stood up from chaise and let her clothes fall onto the grass and then proceeded to undress him.  </p><p><br/>
Geralt marvelled at Yen’s body.  White shirt and black lace now hung loosely and swayed seductively as she moved closer.  Her lace covered breasts bounced slightly in their fullness and her taut abdomen and slender figure were toned by exercise. He traced the contour of her buttock with his eyes and his yearning for her expanded inside his chest and his breeches.  First to go was his swords and crossbows, then his armour dropped piece by piece. Yen placed her hand against his light shirt and felt his pulsating heartbeat. She saddled into his lap and lowered her eyelids in order to press her lips against his.  Yen wanted to devour him and watch him crumble under her touch.  She wanted him to surrender himself to her without reservation and love her unconditionally.  </p><p><br/>
Geralt accepted her kiss with enthusiastically. He tangled his hand with her black curls and gently pulled her hair to sense the heat from her carotid artery.  His witcher senses allowed him to plant kisses <span>synchronised </span>to her adrenaline driven pulses.  His free hand moved under her white shirt and unlaced her black Vizima silk garment.  His calloused fingers moved between her breasts and massaged them with pressure. She moaned into his ears and contracted her shoulder blades to push out her breasts into his palm. She liked the rough texture of his sword wielding hands and they brought fire to her skin wherever they went.  He lowered his lips to suck her hardening nipples and varied pressure with his tongue to tease Yennefer.  Her body felt wonderful and delicious.  Geralt couldn't imagine how he survived their long separation throughout the years but he would never be away from her again. He needed her in his home and his life and that she needed him.  They were bound by destiny and meant for each other through eternity.  </p><p><br/>
Yen sensed a slow down in his movements.  She started grinding her hips at his erection. With one hand, Yen untied his white hair and raked her nails through it while the other hand reached into his breeches and tugged on his rigid shaft. She smiled at the sight of his fogged honey eyes lusting for her touch. She pressed his length against her soaked lace and moved her hips to allow better friction between her clitoris and the enlarged head of his cock. Both of them welcomed the new sensation and vigorously thrust into each other for further contact. </p><p><br/>
Geralt reached over and ripped Yen free of her wet lace. He followed with a hungry kiss and stopped her protests with his tongue.  His fingers travelled down to her navel and found her engorged bud peeking out from its hood. Mercilessly, he fondled it with pressure and speed. The sudden touch made Yen quiver within her core. She was close to orgasm but she also wanted to simultaneously feel him inside her. She grabbed his member and plunged down on it.  It filled her up and caused immediate spasms.  Geralt groaned at the tightening pressure and increased pull that caused his head to swing. <br/>
Yen rode Geralt while he pressed his face into her chest as his fingers continued their task. Her face and chest were flushed with dilated capillaries.  She felt her core’s contraction increased and moaned, “Geralt, together.” She stiffened her body as waves of pleasure exploded outward into every cell of her body. Geralt dug his fingers into her plump rear to hold her down while he thrust forward into her wet flesh. He let her spasms vibrate over him and the violent motions brought on his own release.  He closed his eyes and saw purple pupils sealed into his soul. </p><p><br/>
They collapsed backward onto the chaise and grasped for air. Yen was exhausted but completely satisfied and happy. She felt wanted and important in that moment. She should have come sooner and should not doubt their bond and its strength. <br/>
Geralt’s low voice whispered gingerly: “Before the battle of wild hunt, you said that you wanted to go somewhere far and settle down for good. Is this vineyard good enough?”</p><p><br/>
Yen looked up into his eyes and answered with a smirk: “Yes, but it is missing a large, white and four legged taxidermy.”</p><p><br/>
Geralt looked down and smiled back: “You can bring the unicorn. I love you Yen.”</p><p><br/>
Yen kissed him deeply and replied: “I love you too my white wolf.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Unicorn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The unicorn has been delivered so let's use it for pleasure. Pure smut, plain and simple.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have borrowed imagery from the cutscene at Kaer Morhen. Hopefully i have captured the essence of the story well. I love Yen from the Witcher 3 and I will continue to use her in my story.  I do like Anya Chalotra's version but there is not enough complexity yet so I'm sticking with the game version of Yen for now.</p><p>If you have enjoyed the chapter,  you can leave me a kudos, or a comment.  I would love to know what you think and improve my story where possible. </p><p>Thank you for reading my work.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warm steam and fresh water sloshed around Geralt’s body as he entered the tub.  The feeling of relaxation crept into his limbs and he closed his eyes to enjoy the blissful sensation.  It was midday and he'd not done a single thing after waking up next to his Yen.  He had dreamed about this peaceful new life with Yen many times in the past and it was wonderful to have it within his grasp. </p><p>“Did you know that Corvo Bianco is called Gwyn Cerbin in Elder speech?” Yen stated as she turned the pages of her book.  The only piece of clothing she wore was her head wrap. She she turned slightly away from the bathtub and rested her leg on top of a stool. </p><p>A strip of sunlight shone into the room from the window and reflected pearly gleams of light off Yen’s curves. Geralt opened his eyes and gazed at her luscious body.  Knowingly, she shifted her butt cheeks into his full gaze and the soft tissue of her ass lightly giggled.  Geralt raised his eyebrows approvingly and felt a stirring under the water.  “What does it mean?” He asked.</p><p>“White Raven.” Yen responded causally. “I think this is a very fitting name for our home.  Some might even say that it is meant to be.”</p><p>“Ha, are you finally admitting that you are my destiny?” Geralt exclaimed. </p><p>“Well. About that..” Yen didn’t finish her sentence as Majordomo’s voice travelled into the room. “Master Witcher, there is a delivery for you.  It is rather large and heavy.  Where do you want me to put it?”</p><p>Geralt shut his eyes momentarily with slight irritation and grunted.  He got up from the tub and water droplets slid off his body.  His skin was pink with a myriad of scars.  He walked towards Yen and said: “We're not done, I will see you later.” </p><p>She lifted her eyes off the book and said: “See you.” As Geralt started to walk away, Yen watched his back muscles contract and relax with his steps. The claw marks and sword slashes always evoked something tender insider her heart. She reached out and grabbed his arm for a deep kiss. His cleanly shaven lips tasted fresh, smooth and alluring.  She almost didn’t want to let go.  She cupped his chin softly and pushed him away from her lips. </p><p>Geralt stepped back and absorbed the view of her body for a while before turning to the door.  Once outside of his room, Geralt dressed swiftly and greeted his servant on the porch of his residence.  He saw the careful wrap of the delivery and its strange protrusion at the top.  He knew that the unicorn had arrived.  He thanked Majordomo and carried the delivery into the house alone.  As he entered the bedroom, Yen was already dressed in her silk and lace in front of her potion table.  She adorned her face with powder, her eyes with black liner, her lips with red rouge and sprayed herself with gooseberry lilac scent which permeated the room.  Her tousled black hair loosely framed her face like a black satin waterfall.  She turned and asked: “It is finally here. You should put it next to our bed.  Unwrap it carefully, I don’t want to fix it again.”</p><p>Geralt protested in silence by rolling his eyes and letting out a sigh.  Without looking, Yen said: “I heard that.”</p><p>Geralt smiled sheepishly and obeyed.  “What now?” he asked hopefully. His memory went to their time together in Skellige where both rode that unicorn to their joint climax. </p><p>Yen stood up and curled her index finger toward Geralt.  He moved across the room and his body started getting aroused with anticipation.  He reached out to touch her arms and she grabbed his hands tightly which stopped him mid track. Yen said: “Today I am in charge.  Tell me what you want me to do to your body.”</p><p>Geralt was surprised and puzzled by the instruction, he replied: “I don’t know, I've never really thought about it or been given such an invitation before.”</p><p>Yen patted his face gently and said: “You are a Witcher and it is your job to think on your feet.  So why don’t you start now?  And while you think, you should join me on the unicorn.”  She hopped onto the unicorn's back, near its tail and signalled Geralt to saddle between her and the unicorn’s mane. He obliged as Yen used her magic to materialise a silver chain and handcuffs that clicked onto his wrists.  He tested the strength of the hand cuffs and decided any attempt to break them was futile.  Yen grinned devilishly and unlaced the black triangle around her hips.  She pulled the chain downwards to move his body closer and swiftly close the gap between his mouth and her moist folds.  </p><p>Geralt leaned down and inhaled her scent greedily.  Expertly, he knew what to do in her sensitive spot and how much pressure to exert.  He explored the terrain with his tongue which encourage a steady flow of fluids from Yen.  Yen arched her shoulder blades together and watched him at work.  She liked control and power and hated her powerless, weak and voiceless past. She hated her mother for her failure to intervene when she was abused, discarded and sold for four marks.  She vowed to be invincible and she had succeeded.   The silver chain jingled as she pulled on it to demonstrate her power over him.  This very scene reminded her of taming a wild wolf with a leash however, her wolf didn’t need pain, a chain or stick. He was bound to her willingly.  She smiled at the thought and continued to enjoy the pleasure from her wolf’s tongue. </p><p>“So have you decide what you want me to do to you?” Yen asked. Geralt lifted a drenched face and answered: “I am ok with this.” Yen unbuckled her hips and calmly asked: “You didn’t answer my question.  What do you want to experience while your hands are bound?”</p><p>“I like it when your nails run across my scars when we're together.  It feels particularly good when you leave red streaks on my skin.  Sometimes, I've thought about your fingers being inside me.” A flush broke onto his cheeks.  It made his breeches expand with his growing excitement. </p><p>Yen smiled and whispered into his ears: “Then that’s what you shall get for being such a good boy and using your tongue so well.” She delved her blood red nails into his back and scrapped across the marks of his past, of everything that could have killed him and take him away from her.  She tracked every jagged edge and lump with vengeance.  Her nails raked down his oblique muscles on both side of his abdomen and left the crimson trails behind. </p><p>Geralt’s sharpened Witcher senses meant that his pain receptors were more active and transmitted more intensely than a normal man. He accepted the pain as Yen’s nails roamed over his body.  He loved the burning sensation from her sharp nails.   The pain faded quickly and was replaced by an overwhelming pleasure.  He felt awakened and ready as he relinquished control to Yen.  He gifted his being to be completely under her mercy.  It was freeing to submit because his constant role of protector was exhausting.  Ciri, Yen and Kaer Morhen were merely the first few things that he was afraid to lose.  He always needed to be vigilant in order to maintain the balance between men and beasts. He thought about his mother and how she gave him away to Uncle Vesemir.  Maybe she wouldn’t do that if he had been a better protector for her.  These thoughts had always weighed him down. So today, he wanted to trust Yen and take her offer to be vulnerable. </p><p>While Geralt was lost in his thoughts, Yen covered his body with crimson streaks and proceeded to lift his legs over her shoulders.  She clicked her fingers and dissolved his clothes. </p><p>Yen loomed over Geralt to secure the silver chain over unicorn's horn and her breast slipped out of its lace cover. Geralt shot up and seized the opportunity, desperate for a greedy suck. She froze and slapped him. His cheek was instantly reddened and burnt. She added wickedly: "Did you ask permission first? Now I'll have to punish you for that." Suddenly, Geralt felt a tremble as he swallowed her words.  Anticipation rose and his member grew in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>Yen sat back and watched him. Her gaze roamed with intent and heat. His face was gorgeously chiselled and his nickname "pretty one" among his Witcher friends was quite true. Her gaze moved down and traced the outlines of his broad shoulders, scarred chest, toned arms, washboard abdomen and powerful legs. She focused her gaze between his legs and his member expanded to its full glory as blood rushed into the soft tissue.  The head was glistening with aroused wetness.  His muscular buttocks tensed under her stare.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt breathed heavily as Yen observed him. His body responded quickly wherever her eyes went and his skin shivered under the heat of her gaze. His nerve fired and stilled simultaneously as her violet eyes captured his soul. The wait was agonising, and seconds felt as if they were stretching into hours, days and years. His body grew restless and demanded to be touched. He needed her to be with him and inside of him.</p><p>Suddenly, Yen moved. She slid her fingers past Geralt’s mouth and let his saliva coat the digits.  He sucked her fingers desperately, hoping to communicate his urges.  She licked her own lips as his tongue worked her fingers. She felt his misery reverberate with her own desire. She traced the creases of his soft opening and tickled it with her wet fingernails.  He stared into her violet eyes with his warm honey eyes. His cat-like pupils dilated with love and ecstasy. She held his gaze and entered a single digit without resistance.  She curled her lips and inserted the second one.  Geralt gasped and pulled the hand cuff tight with his powerful forearms.  Yen felt his sphincter contract around her index and middle finger. She stopped and waited for him to relax before moving them in further.  He shifted his posterior and felt grateful towards her patience.  She wiggled her fingers ever so slightly inside him as he relaxed further.  The fingers explored the inner wall of his rectum and bulge of his prostate.  With her spare hand, she squeezed Geralt’s engorged penis and worked it in a vertical motion.  Yen asked softly: “You are very excited, and everything is so wet. Do you want to orgasm? What do you want me to do? Do you think you deserve the release? Or should I punish you for your disobedience?” He threw his head back and succumb to the stimulation.  His heart rate raced to cope with the multitude of sensations that radiated from his sexual organs.  Furthermore, the physical sensations were amplified by his submission to Yen and he couldn’t do a damn thing to stop her.  Yen didn’t wait for him to readjust, she carried on masturbating his shaft with vigour and experience.  “You cannot climax till I say so.” Yen commanded heartlessly. </p><p>Geralt tried to focus but his head was swimming in clouds of lust.  He couldn’t care less about how he appeared when he started begging for sweet release.  Yen looked into his watery eyes and waited till he was at the brink of rapture.  The word now left her lips and he obeyed in an instant.  His seed  spilled out violently as she made the last effort to push out his essence into the outside world. </p><p>Yen admired her beau’s body and his obedience pleased her greatly.  She leaned in and kissed him passionately. She felt their bond deepened and love swelled inside her.  She loved his willingness to be vulnerable in her presence. He was delicious and endearing.  She kissed his eyes and said: “thank you for being you. Geralt. Never change."</p><p>Geralt smiled weakly back and said: “I guess I need another bath now.”</p><p>Yen kissed him and said: “I think we both do.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A new contract</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The witcher needs to be busy with work so Geralt finds a new contract. It was more dangerous than first thought so he needs help from his best friends.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want to further explore the other relationship in Geralt's life.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Cheep, cheep, cheep.” The bird song was loud and woke the white haired witcher from his light sleep. He felt restless and his bed felt empty and cold despite the warm breeze of Toussaint. Yennefer had gone away for her business with the Lodge. Geralt thought to himself "She is only gone for a few days, I shouldn’t be missing her this much. Maybe a contract will help. I need to stay busy and the time will go quicker."  </p><p>Geralt checked the sky outside his window and the early lights of dawn broke through the horizon. The sun ascended slowly like a flower with golden petals of warmth. He got dressed and grabbed a handful of bread and berries on his way to the town’s noticeboard. After a quick scan of the myriad of possible contracts on the weather worn board, Geralt found a parchment that sparked his interest.  It read:<br/>
“Strange wildfire and smoke near Lac Calavy, investigation needed. Handsome reward. See Master Ravello at his residency for more information.”</p><p>Geralt rolled up the parchment and placed it in Roach’s satchel. He road west for Castel Ravello. Yen’s voice rang in his ear: “Castel Ravello is a famous castle in Toussaint, around which is lush vineyards. It is known worldwide as the place of production of the famous wines: Est Est, Erveluce, Fiorano and Pomino. We should try some one day and see if our wine could compete with them. <br/>
Geralt thought what a strange life that he has, a Witcher by trade, a sorceress for wife, an Empress for a daughter and a wine merchant.</p><p>He arrived at Castel Ravello, the property nestled behind Lac Calavy. The greenery of trees, grass and rolling hillsides surrounded the main entrance. He entered and the yellow orange roof popped into his sights. Geralt was greeted by a servant who was dusting the garden. Geralt explained his intentions and the short statured servant led him to inside the mansion.    <br/>
A short while later, Master Ravello appeared on the stairs and said: “A Witcher. Of course, a perfect man for the job. You're going to solve my problem.”<br/>
Gerald asked coldly: “So what’s the problem?”</p><p>Ravello said: “Like I stated in the contract, there has been a strange wildfire and smoke for days near Lac Calavy. The roaring fire and smoke have really put a bitter taste in my wine and grapes. I can't afford to sell a bad tasting wine when my vineyard produces one of the most prestigious varieties on the continent. I have to a reputation to uphold.”<br/>
Geralt asked for further details about the location, frequency and severity of the fire. Ravello told him that the fire occurred a hundred places behind the property, twice in this month during the heavy rain and burnt down most of the trees near the lake. Geralt discussed the reward for the contract and stated the prics would change pending his investigation.  Ravello nodded in agreement: “Certainly, Witcher. I just want to rid of this problem and money is not a problem.”</p><p>Geralt farewelled Ravello and follow his directions to the fire site. He travelled north with Roach towards the lake and saw the charred grounds. The pattern of burnt trees indicated the magic element. “Hmm, this is interesting. The whole forest has been reduced to ashes and fireball patterns areevident here.” Geralt engaged his senses and saw a clear path of footprints from the site of the fire to a nearby cave. The prints didn’t look human and the shape reminded him of a golem, or fire elemental. Suddenly, a furnace like heat shot across Geralt's left shoulder and singed some of his white hair. He rolled quickly onto ground and attempted to put out the fire on his armour. He drew his silver sword and prepared to fight the source of the burning flame. His cat like pupils constricted and narrowed his vision to reveal an angry golem three times his stature and covered in elder scripture. The magic script glowed in bright orange and red. An immense amount of heat was radiating off the creature. His spiky head and arms waved with rage and charged toward the injured Witcher.</p><p>The elemental moved with speed and quickly closed the gap between them. Geralt knew that his signs would not be effective against the golem. He had dimeritium bombs which could buy him some time so without hesitation, he threw the bombs and blocked the golem’s attack with his sword. He decided that it would be a losing cause to fight without his northern wind bombs. He signed Aard and extinguished the fire around him. He saw the lake was not far and decided to run for it. He sped up and ran around the tree lines however, the firebombs kept on coming and one licked around his thigh. The pain was instantaneous and blinding. He winced hard as his legs kept on moving. The smell of burnt flesh filled his nostril and blood drained away from his face. He needed to focus and escape.</p><p>Swiftly, Geralt dived into the Lac Calavy and submerged under the water. The cold water hugged him and eased the throbbing pain from his burns. He held his breath and stayed still for as long as he could. Under the water, he saw the fire leap across the lake's surface. The ripple of water warmed as firebombs dissipated into the lake. Geralt observed the water above him but his body started to become restless due to hypoxia. He couldn’t wait any longer. He swam up and didn’t see a raging golem. He sighed and quickly headed for the shore.</p><p>Geralt launched onto roach and rode fast for Corvo Bianco. Damnit, the pain in his shoulder and thighs really started to blind him. He drank some swallow potion and hoped to increase his vitality. Geralt made a few mental notes about this contract:<br/>
1. Need Yen to help me  <br/>
2. Need to increase my fee by a few hundred crowns at least.  </p><p>As Roach approached home with, an injured Geralt heard a familiar and melodic voice, Jaskier. “Ger-alt, what happened to you? What kind of trouble are you in?” <br/>
Geralt squeezed a half smile: “Jaskier, what are you doing in Toussaint? It is very far from Novigrad.” <br/>
The colourfully dressed bard adjusted his bonnet and said: “Yennefer teleported me here while she is in Novigard doing mage stuff. Teleportation is a bloody convenient way to travel, I don’t know why you don’t use it more often. Surely, horseback is too hard on the family jewels. But never mind that, what happened to your shoulder and leg? They're all bloody and charred.”</p><p>Geralt got off the Roach and limped over to Jaskier. He threw his thick arm around the bard’s shoulder and walked back into the house using him as support. Geralt lay down on the bed as the bard helped him to undress from his armour. “Where is that bloody Yennefer when you need her, Geralt? Let me find your servant and boil some water for a bath.” Jaskier proceeded to call Majordomo and arrange a bath. Geralt rested in his bed and felt a bit sorry for himself. He asked: “Where did Yennefer go, after she teleported you here?”<br/>
Jaskier said: “She didn’t say. She did say she will be back in a few days as she puffed back into her portal.” Geralt felt an invisible hand squeeze his heart. Disappointed, he asked Jaskier to pass him a blue healing potion from Yennefer’s desk where bottles and bottles of colourful liquid gleamed in sunlight.</p><p>Jaskier passed him the light blue bottle with swirling sliver flakes. Without opening his eyes, Geralt drunk the content of bottle. He started to undress and examine his wounds. The burn on his shoulder was not too bad, mostly superficial with a couple of big blisters that popped during his retreat. The wound underneath looked clean, capillary return was good. Painful but alive skin. His shirt was soaked with blood, sweat and yellow blister fluids from the burn. He got rid of his shirt and looked down to his thigh. The fire has melted his armour onto his leg, the wound looked awful with black, red, and white marks. The sight of white flesh was a bad sign and meant the injury was deep. He used a clean metal rod from Yen’s healing kit to probe the centre of the burn. He felt nothing and there was no pain which indicated nerve damage. Shit. He gave some post bath instruction to Jaskier and Majordomo as he prepared to bathe himself. He needed to dress the wound cleanly and quickly to avoid infection from his burn.  <br/>
He bit down on his teeth and ripped off his bottom armour. The pain around the wound edge sent through a shock wave through him as the motion disturbed the raw edges of his injury.  He stepped into the bath as the effect of potion started to take over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A suprise kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaskier seizes a rare opportunity to demonstrate his feeling toward Geralt.  But it ends with an unconscious Witcher lying in the tub alone. Skip this chapter if man-on-man action is not for you.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally, I was able to produce this chapter which took me about 2 hours to write. I wish that I have more time to edit and upload more frequently. But life happens and I can only do what i can.<br/>Thank you for reading this chapter. As always, if you enjoyed the writing, leave me a kudos or a comment.  So that i know to keep going with this story.<br/>Of course, story suggestions are always welcomed too. Feedback is always helpful to me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Geralt drifted to sleep from his exhaustion and pain, Jaskier picked up a cool washer with his paled slim fingers and started to gently scrub away the blood and ooze from Geralt's face. The lute playing fingers untangled Geralt’s hair from its tie and brushed nimbly at the scorched ends. Jaskier’s eyebrows turned upwards and knotted together. His dark brown eyes opened wide and lips parted slightly as he asked: “Why do you put yourself through this? It is not like you are short of coin. You are not invincible.” </p><p>Geralt grunted under his breath and leaned into Jaskier’s hand with a smile, “I did it because it kept me distracted from missing you.”</p><p>Jaskier’s eyes and mouth grew wider like three giant discs, but then changed into frown as he stuttered: “Mi-ss me? I didn’t know that you saw me this way. Honestly, I'm rather shocked but it does seem like this contract has finally smashed some proper sense into you.” His gaze softened and the melodic voice breathed: “I missed you too, Geralt.”    </p><p>Jaskier caressed Geralt’s face with the back of his fingers. The pressure was light, and the slender digits glided over the contour of the Witcher’s face. There was a tingling sensation transmitted from the scarred face to the dextrous hand, as if there was electricity pulsating between them. </p><p>Suddenly, Geralt flexed his biceps and the muscle fibres tensed to curl around Jaskier’s neck. The force of the movement startled the unsuspecting bard. He froze for a split second and then relaxed into the pull. Their lips found each other quickly and a kiss blossomed. Geralt invaded the bard’s defences with deft strokes of his tongue. The kiss deepened and bard started to respond eagerly with his own rhythm. Their bodies started to swirl and dance together. Hands reached into each other and searched for the possibility of unity.</p><p>Jaskier’s mind was spinning out of control. He couldn’t believe that his hidden love was being reciprocated by the famous and powerful white wolf. He was ecstatic and his heart was pumping in his throat. The blood was rushing into everything and everywhere, and adrenaline surged inside his body. He loved the Geralt from folklores and songs.  He loved the Geralt that protected his friends and defended his own moral code of world.  He loved the Geralt that had tenderness in his heart and troubled by his stony exterior. God how he had longed to be with Geralt of Rivia and waited for his chance for eternity. Now here they were, kissing and loving each other.</p><p>Jaskier’s long fingers moved down Geralt’s body and located the elongated shaft and his trembling hands wrapped around the base. His slim wrist moved perpendicular to Geralt’s body swiftly and Jaskier felt the sweet expansion in his palm. His fair skin flushed pink with excitement and lust. The doe like brown pupils of his eyes were dilated with wonder as he marvelled at the reaction of his Witcher. Jaskier focused his concentration on making this his best performance ever while also enjoying the best instrument that he could ever dream to play on. He wanted to engrave the smallest detail of this encounter in his memory and visit them often.   </p><p>Neither of them noticed the clicks of heels, the flowing scent of lilac and gooseberry, nor the creaks of door. Yennefer had returned from Novigrad and did not expect to find the white wolf and the bard with tangled lips and tongue. Fingers that normally played the lute were now tightly wrapped around an impressive erection from her lover. She wanted to shout and scream and kick the door down. She wanted to teleport these two into depths of burning earth and never see them again. She wanted to tear their limbs off and release her chaos over them. But she also wanted to.....watch. Thus, she stayed quiet and peeked through the gap between the door and the frame to see what might happen next.</p><p>Jaskier moved his hand briskly against Geralt’s blood filled rod. Geralt’s breath swallowed and he groaned as he enjoyed the friction and ground his hips to meet the bard’s touch. Sweat was fast collecting on their foreheads. The bard undressed himself and stepped into the bath for closer contact with the wolf. He opened his mouth and licked his lips as he stretched to swallow the enormous girth and length. Jaskier struggled to absorb the fullness of Geralt's manhood. Geralt instinctively manoeuvered the bard’s head and his own hips to allow a better angle for deeper penetration. The Witcher’s touch was gentle and his half-opened eyes were soft and tender. The calloused fingers massaged the bard’s smooth shoulders and kneaded his pink flesh. The small brown curls around Jaskier's face started to bob steadily as water dripped off his nose. A satisfying gasp slipped out of Geralt’s throat and his head melted into his own shoulder. </p><p>Yennefer watched the two of them and felt a strange heat rising inside her core. The sensation was whirling and twisting to find an exit. A small pool of desire was forming on the fabric between her hips. She was shocked by the speed and intensity of her lust when she was still feeling anger and hurt. Abruptly, she felt ashamed by her arousal and betrayed by her lover. The door swung fully open with a loud bang.  </p><p>“What are you doing?” An icy and commanding voice cut through room as a black tornado of gleaming curls towered over them. Her dark violet eyes were cold, stormy and filled with fury. Her pale triangle face tremored with strain as she tried to control the chaos within her.</p><p>Jaskier jumped up and opened his month but nothing came out. Geralt looked at them confused, said: “Yen, what kind of magic is this? How did you manage to split into two persons? What the fuck is going on?”</p><p>Jen and Jaskier looked at each other, unable to form a reply to Geralt. Yen said coldly “What do you mean by two of us?”</p><p>Geralt blinked and said: “I can see two of you standing next to me. One is naked inside of the bathtub, the other is fully dressed outside of the bathtub.”</p><p>Yen scorned: “Is this really the best excuse that you have? Two Yens? You are unbelievable. And you, Jaskier, I thought you were a friend.” She turned her heels to the door as tears filled her eyes. She couldn’t stand to be in this room any longer.  The wall inside of her heart raced quickly to guard her and shield her from sorrows that raged.  The pain of betrayal ripped and crushed her soul into million shards of glasses and each of them sliced deeply into her bleeding heart.</p><p>Geralt raised from the tub and tried to grab her sleeves. The sudden weight shift onto his injured thigh caused excruciating pain to shoot up his body. Geralt lost his balance in the water and knock his head on side of tub. Before he lost consciousness, he saw a naked brown hair man running after black raven curls and exhaled: “Fuck, no.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Healing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The conflict within the love triangle is resolved through healing of body, mind and heart.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, my dear fans. I have returned with Chapter 5 and I hope you have enjoyed the four chapters so far.  Your kudos and comments are my fuel to continue. </p><p>Thank you for reading it as I work hard on the next two chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yennefer ran out of the house. The plump and juicy grapes dangled and swayed in the warm breeze of Toussaint as she rushed pass them. The green and red fruit hung proudly like precious emeralds and rubies. The gorgeous view of their home reflected in Yennefer's violet eyes but the storm raged violently inside. She felt cold. The chill made her teeth chattered despite the baking rays. Yennefer's mind raced a million miles and memories of past hurt flooded into her chest. Her eyes filled with tears and her steps heavied with sorrow. How could she been so naive to think that they could be happy together? Why did she trust Geralt after his cheating with Keira, Triss and others whom she did not even know or want to know? The powerful Yennefer of Vengerberg, the most revered mage on the continent sobbed uncontrollably like a little girl, the one who was disfigured, unloved, insignificant, undeserving, worthless and afraid.</p><p>She stood in the middle of the vineyard with her chin on chest. Her body caved and trembled with sadness. An unseen force punched and twisted her guts. The small triangle face recoiled and the force squeezed every last breath out of her. She dropped to the ground and forced herself to gasp for air. She needed to get away to regroup and recover. She signed with her hands and the ground vibrated with elemental waves. A shimmery gold swirl appeared as power emanated from her portal and buzzed with electric energy.</p><p>"Wait, wait, don't go, Yennefer. I can explain. It's not what you think. He can't live without you." Jaskier shouted after her. His face was red and his chest laboured with rapid breath from running. "He loves you and always have and always will."</p><p>Yennefer lifted her head and glared at the bard without move her lips. Jaskier heard Yen's voice inside his head, the voice demanded answers. Jaskier kneaded his eyebrows together and tried to accept the probing sensations of Yennefer's voice. A towel covered his hips and he felt goosebumps rise all over him as Yen's coldness invaded his blood. Jaskier stood defiantly and spoke:"I love Geralt and have been in love with him for a long time. I will not apologise for my desire. But I am sorry, Yen, because I have hurt your feelings. Your mind reading can probably tell that I misunderstood his intentions. He didn’t really miss me because he was dreaming about you."</p><p>Yen peered into Jaskier's memories and watched the event unfold as the bard had told her. Something else caught her attention while she was searching. A wide eyed and insignificant version of the bard who wrote poems and songs about his beloved friend. He knew that Geralt could not reciprocate his affection. Geralt loved Yennefer and they were bound by destiny till eternity.  So he hid his love into a dark corner of his soul. A kiss from the white wolf would be an unattainable reality because Geralt loved Yennefer. Yen watched the sad bard as he follow in the wolf's shadow, put on a bright smile and acted foolishly. The Witcher would only cast his cat eyes on the bard for a fleeing moment because Jaskier was not Yennefer. Something inside Yen cracked and sympathised. She saw in Jaskier's memory his desperate desire to be accepted, loved and belong. Unexpectedly, that spark looked familiar as she had seen it in her own violet eyes.</p><p>She turned to face Jaskier. Her expression relaxed and her body stopped trembling. She exhaled and said: "You look ridiculous in your towel. Let's check if he is still alive. What colour was the potion that he drunk?"</p><p>Jaskier breathed in relief and replied: "Blue, I think. Why?" Yen croaked her head for a moment, asked: "Interesting, let's go."</p><p>As they walked back in the house, Geralt was face down in the bathtub. Jaskier screamed: "He's died. What have I done?" Yen raised one of her slim brows and eyed the bard in disbelief. She signalled the bard to help her and turn the Witcher over in the tub. "He can hold his breath for a long time. Trust me, I know. Now, help me to get him in bed. I need to examine his wound."</p><p>Jaskier nodded and rushed over to carry Geralt into a nearby bed. Yen picked up the glass bottle next to the bathtub and examined it closely.  A ray of sun passed through it and the blue residue reflected a tinge of sliver. It smelled like Psilocybe, a hallucinogen that was commonly used to dull the sensation of pain in its recipient. That explained Geralt's confusion when he saw me, thought Yen, although Psilocybe potion did not normally exhibit a silvery tint. Yen put away the potion bottle puzzled and walked towards Geralt. </p><p>Geralt laid on his back and beads of water pooled and dripped from his face. His eyes dashed rapidly under his closed lids as heat radiated off his skin. Yen took a closer look at the wounds on his left shoulder and thigh and signs of infections were clearly evident. The eschar was pale white in the middle and red around the edges. The skin around his thigh burn was hot to touch and the wound gave off a leathery sheen. She knelt on the bed next to Geralt and started a magical chant. A ball of white light emerged from her palm. The energy electrified the room in an instant. She directed the lights toward Geralt’s thigh and signs of strain appeared on her delicate face. The light of energy flayed into a million threads as soon as it reached the wound and the  threads moved with purpose across the wound. The light left a trickle of crimson red as they zipped away the white leathery skin. Gradually, the whiteness of the wound was replaced by multiple streams of blood which pooled around Geralt’s leg. Yennefer’s face tightened and the crease between her eyes deepened. Yen chanted in a different elder speech and changed the light threads into a pulsating dome that filled with energy. The dome shielded Geralt’s bleeding leg and the stream of blood reduced to slow drips. Yen left out a relief under her breath.</p><p>Geralt felt a cool current in his leg and it soothed him. The sensation felt comforting and familiar. Slowly, the throbbing from aching leg dulled. As Yennefer continued to rebuild the lattice of his skin with magic, his breath became less arduous and slowed to a calmer pace. The dark brown lashes opened slightly to reveal the cat like eyes inside. He saw Yennefer’s slender back tensed under the strain of her power. The exposed pearly white thigh made a stark contrast to her black lace stocking that stopped at her knees. The scent of lilac and gooseberry wafted onto his lips. Instinctively, he moved his hand closer the source of irresistible fragrance. But the pain in his shoulder stopped him from advancing far. He rested his palm next to her bare skin and he sensed her muscle stiffened. He mastered what little strength left in his grip and firmly locked his fingers into her. Yennefer sighed and relaxed into his touch. Geralt eased his touch and curved his lips. The sleep washed over him like a tsunami. </p><p>“How is he? Yennefer.” Jaskier whispered.</p><p>“Do you doubt my capability? He will live another day. The monsters of Toussaint should run for their lives.” Yennefer answered with lightness, but her voice croaked slightly.</p><p>“Are you going to be alright with all this magic healing?” Jaskier responded worryingly. “You do seem very tired.”</p><p>“I have been through worse. This is not a walk in the park, but it shan’t be my end. But I am quite tired, and this will take a while yet.  Tell me a story, poet. Or has the cat got your tongue?” She glanced at him with a smirk. </p><p>Jaskier’s flushed red and pointed his gaze into the ground. He adjusted his clothes and looked up at Yennefer. His lips moved: “Once upon a time, I knew a girl called Essi Davis who was a close friend and student of mine. She had the unfortunate fate of falling in love with Geralt.”</p><p>“Is this a story that I really want to hear? One of his love adventures? Please spare me.” Yennefer rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Don’t interrupt me. You don’t know what I am going to say. Anyway, where was I? Oh, Essi fell in love with Geralt and she was a gorgeous girl with corn flower blue eyes. I thought that she would be good for Geralt. You know, someone who is less challenging. Anyway, he told me that it was a sacrifice for him to reciprocate Essi’s affection. She was beautiful, warm and simpler. He couldn’t do it because he couldn’t stop thinking and wishing that he was embracing you. He loved everything about you and all your difficultness. You forced him to grow and evolve. When he met you all these years ago in Rhinde, he understood immediately that both of you needed to love someone and not be alone in this wretched existence. However, his mutation as a Witcher has cost him the ability to love. He wanted you to have someone better and love you the way you deserve to be loved. Do you know that he only murmured your name during all the long nights which we travelled together? He has longed for your caresses and nobody else. I love him, that’s true. But he will never see me as the way that he sees you.”</p><p>Yennefer looked at Jaskier, stunned by his insightfulness into their relationship. The emotions welled up in her deep violet and thawed the icy wall inside them. “Sometimes, the ability of telepathy is rather inconvenient. I can and do read his mind. But I don’t believe it because I don’t believe that I could be loved and happy in this veiled world.” She shifted her weight to face the sleeping Geralt and her fingers brushed tenderly at the white hairs pasted onto his face due to his fever. The crimson nails curved around his face and cupped it gently. Her long black lashes shaded deep violets and moist gaze locked onto him. A drop of happiness rolled passed the cracks of Geralt’s lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. By the fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A confession of love from Yennefer and a devious plan of seduction.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back, dear fans. Thank you for taking the time to read my story and if you enjoy it, please leave me a kudos or a comment so I know that the community still wishes to see more from me.  </p><p>Thank you and have a great time reading Chapter 6.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bright blue sky transformed into a deep navy as the bright silvery moonlight cascaded into the bedroom windows. The soft white light hit the dark green marble floor. The specks of grey and white in the marbled stone reflected coolness of the moonlight and warmth of the candlelight. The glow from two sources danced slowly and lazily as the air flowed and bent the balance between light and dark.  </p><p>The room grew dimmer against the healing energy dome that pulsated from Yennefer's palm.  She strained her eyes as they darted back and forth between the Witcher's face and his leg wound. Her lids were heavy and her reactions slowed. The brightness of light dome shifted on numerous occasions.</p><p>Jaskier noticed the changes and asked: “Are you allowed to take a break from this? We could get some food and replenish your energy.”</p><p>Yennefer lifted her tired gaze and glanced at the troubadour. Her painted lips curled in agreement as the dome shrank to a pinpoint and retracted into the mage's hands. “Let’s go outside for some fresh air, Geralt must wait a little longer. I will get myself ready. You should prepare the meal with some fine wine. I could eat a dragon right now, Jaskier.”  Yennefer swung her folded legs over the ledge of large bed but tried to stand up. The pins and needles in her lower limbs were intense. She lost her footing and fell back on the bed. Geralt let out a groan under his breath and lifted his eyelids slightly. His hoarse and croaky voice whispered: “I am not sure if I am in any shape to satisfy your need right now.” The cheeky smile crept onto his lips with difficulty. </p><p>Yen looked puzzled, then realised her head had landed squarely onto Geralt’s naked hipbone. It was dangerously close to an object of desire. She smiled back to him and said: “You know that I am too old for playing the blushing bride....unless you ask very nicely.  Rest up and save your energy. I have plans for you later.” She pecked his lips before he could say another word. Then she clasped her knee-high boots and clicked her heels towards the bedroom door.  “Wait, Yen. Can you stay with me till I fall back to sleep?” Geralt asked, his honey eyes soft and longing in their gaze. Yennefer nodded and lay down next to the Witcher. Her delicate face snuggled close to his uninjured shoulder and listened to the long pauses between heartbeats. Geralt inhaled the alluring scent on her hair and drifted back to dreams of lilac and gooseberry. </p><p>***</p><p>Once outside, Yennefer saw the roaring fire in a black cast iron crate. The orange flame encased the large logs of Toussaint oak and left large swirls of white smoke. The fragrant aroma of burning oak filled Yennefer’s nares and she felt her body loosen to the crackling sound of fire. Jaskier had a couple of juicy looking chicken legs resting next the fire, barbecued. Several wooden chairs had been put in front of the fire. Yennefer sat down in one of the them and used her boots to turn around another to rest her legs against. Jaskier walked over with the chicken legs and tankards of wine and sat next to Yennefer to share a meal. Yennefer looked at the plate less dinner and sighed. She signed in an intrigued pattern and materialised plates and cutlery for them. The two of them sat next to each other and listened to the sound of splitting oaks. Silence endured against clinks of metal cutlery in their laps. </p><p>“Why do you love Geralt?” Jaskier asked while he took a sip from the wine tankard. “I mean you were never short of admirers, that I am sure. So why him?”</p><p>Yennefer turned her violet gaze onto the troubadour but her expression was obscured by shifting shadows from fire. Her thoughts travelled to faraway places seldom visited.</p><p>“Why do you want to know, Jaskier?” Yen asked motionlessly.</p><p>The bard’s face twisted a little and said: “Because I want him to be happy regardless of whom provides the fulfillments. I want to know whether you will put him first and love him truly.”</p><p>“Jaskier, do you the difference between druidess, priestess and sorceress?” Yennefer asked while her gaze fixated onto the orange and red pit. Jaskier shook his head and watched her eyebrows crease a little as if the recollections of her memory caused her physical pain. </p><p>“The girls who become druidess and priestess had a choice. They chosed to devote themselves to vocation. Not often do the orders of druidess or priestess accept girls who are deformed or discarded by society. However, Aretuza accepts anyone who demonstrates magic capabilities. I was bought by Tissaia de Vries for four marks. It was a price less than the cost of single pig. That was the value of my entire being to my so-called family. I was scared to go but also glad to be gone from that filthy place. My father beat me senseless every single day for as long as I can remember. My mother protected me at first but then she got sick of me and started to beat me for all the misfortunes that she had to endure because of me. During my training at Aretuza, I gave away things in order to gain anything. The things that they took away from me, were often done without my full knowledge of the implications. Why would they tell a lowly deformed girl the full truth? She who should be grateful that she has anything at all.</p><p>Yennefer continued: "Nobody has ever given me anything without expecting a handsome return on their investment. Thus, when Geralt used his last wish to save me, I was truly shocked and deeply intrigued. I couldn’t comprehend this act of generosity from someone who I barely knew and had done wrong to. He also freed me from Vilgefortz where he was stupidly outnumbered. He gave me everything that he could have given. He made sacrifices for me without hesitations and loved me unconditionally. How could I refuse his gift of love? But it has not been easy for us. He has hidden behind his Witcher mutations and pushed people away from him. I can read him and know how much he wanted to be loved. His excuses irritated me immensely and I have left him precisely for that reason. Both of us have suffered and survived our childhood trauma and yet the scars from our childhood were also the causes that drive us apart. There were times where I wished that I had never met him. If it wasn’t for Ciri, we might not have ended up here. I admit that I am selfish and I've been too terrified to stare destiny in the eyes and claim my one true chance at happiness. I regret greatly all these wasted years. God, I have missed him dearly and my soul has ached to be next to him and caress him. Not matter how I try to stay away, my body always betrays me. We are made for each other."</p><p>"And you? Why do you love Geralt, Jaskier” Yennefer asked calmly and turned her head toward the troubadour. </p><p>Jaskier’s cheeks flushed and he grinned with doting eyes. His melodic voice rang: “Well, look at him. His physique is more than impressive and he has told me about the impact of his mutations on his libido too. Is he as good as they say? He must be as I have seen the girls’ glow myself. He is very good with swords literally and figuratively. Plus he is a good friend to me.”</p><p>Yennefer chuckled and said: “He is a good Witcher and a smart one too. I find him quite entertaining both mentally and physically. We've had many long conversations about our world and how things worked. He has interesting things to say sometimes although his ability to make money is truly awful. I really do not know how the School of Wolf survived throughout the centuries. They were clueless on how to sustain healthy finances. I've lost count the number of times that I secretly intervened to ensure that he didn't starve or die from his contract injuries.” Her dark violets rolled inside their sockets.   </p><p>Jaskier opened his mouth wide and his face was momentarily stunned. Then he closed his month and retracted his surprised expression. “Does he know about your meddling?” the bard asked incredulously.   </p><p>Yennefer replied in her cool voice: “Some but not all. I don’t want to destroy his confidence in bargaining too much. Although he does like a good whipping sometimes."</p><p>Jaskier coughed severely as he choked on a piece of chicken. “What…whipping…Geralt?” Jaskier’s face was turning blue as his wheezed out his words. Yennefer turned and slapped the bard’s back forcefully. A piece of chicken flew out of Jaskier’s mouth and landed straight into the fire like a cannon ball. The meat sizzled and charred in an instant. “Thank you, Yennefer. I thought I was going to die from shock.” The bard regained his voice as his face returned to normal colour. </p><p>Yennefer looked at the bard with a scheming smile.  “Why are you so surprised that he likes a whipping? Do you wish to whip Geralt yourself and experience the famous sword?”</p><p>Jaskier lifted his eyes and met the violets of mystery. He questioned: “Is this a cruel joke? It is impossible and he would never agree to it.”</p><p>Her dark violets twinkled and her mouth dried at the possibility. “You don’t need to worry, he will agree. Are you up for it, Jaskier?”</p><p>Jaskier stared at Yennefer’s eyes and nodded eagerly. “Now go and have a rest. I will let you know when he is ready.” Yennefer commanded and the bard obliged without another word. </p><p>***</p><p>Yennefer finished her meal and her wine. The elegant slender fingers signed and a small piece of burning oak floated in mid-air. She took out the potion bottle from earlier and placed it next to the dying fire. The slivery specks reacted violently to the heat.  She smelled the smoke from solution and the scent consisted a hint of chamomile and woody earthiness. She discarded the solution into the firepit as her mind formulated a recipe for a potent aphrodisiac. A mixture of Absenta and Damiana would work and the dosage would have to be more concentrated. Thus, he wouldn’t be able to resist the effects and would succumb to the adventure. Yennefer smiled broadly as she walked into her herb garden and gathered necessary ingredient for the decoction.</p><p>She entered her laboratory and moved swiftly as her nimble fingers cleaned and chopped and mixed the ingredients in her cauldron. The brew swirled into clean solution that shimmered with a silvery sheen. She decanted the solution into a vial and tucked it into her belt. Her boots clinked on the marble floor and her body burned with an imperative fire inside.</p><p>Yennefer climbed onto Geralt’s bed and reopened the dome of magic energy. Her mind was scattered by the soaring fire between her legs. The wanting of the forbidden grew stronger and time flowed painfully slow. She avoided the sights of his lips, his fingers and his phallus. Her eyes tried to focus on the pulsation from healing dome and regenerative impact on the charred skins. The cells moved quickly under the persuasion of magic and they bonded together to form the layers of new skins on Geralt’s left thigh. The newly knitted skin flushed pink with a delicate transparency. Yennefer retracted her magic and admired her work with satisfaction. She applied a healing balm to his thigh and the blisters on his shoulders to protect the wound against infections and encourage faster tissue regeneration.</p><p>Yen fished out her vial and tipped the solution into her mouth. She bent down to meet Geralt’s lips and a slow trickle of the liquid seeped onto his teeth. Her lips curled into a devious grin as her tongue pried pass his teeth and tangoed with the soft flesh inside. She kissed him hungrily. Once the solution disappeared, Yen lifted her lips and rested next to the sleeping Witcher. She cuddled him tightly and waited for the effect of her decoction to take place. Her body tensed with anticipation. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A sweet release</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's sex time. Contains a MFM scene.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the hottest chapter so far. I take no responsible for any moistness or accidents while reading this chapter.</p><p>As always, throw a Kudos to your Writer if you enjoyed the content. Feedback/comment is always welcome. Enjoy, Fans.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A fresh breeze entered through the latticed wooden window at the far side of the room. The air felt cool and comforting as it evaporated the sweat on Geralt’s naked body. His fever subsided quickly as Yen’s healing magic restored the Witcher’s vitality.  However, something else now raged through his body. A new yearning stirred inside his loins. It was wild and insatiable and he craved the soft touch of wet flesh. A primordial desire lept into his bloodstream and quickly dissolved his ability to think straight.</p><p>Geralt woke to the intense fragrance of sweet and sour banquet. Her long black lashes veiled these violet jewels. Her delicate nose moved rhythmically and peacefully. Her painted red lips parted slightly and sensually inviting. Creamy white skin peeked through the opening of the sheer blouse. Silvery moonlight reflected the silky and iridescent sheen in Geralt’s cat eyes. The cat like pupils dilated and gazed down to vertex of thin fabric; her ample breast stacked on top of his arm. The plump fruits caused a delightful cleavage that winked at Geralt as her chest moved with each breath. Yennefer’s tiny waist was enhanced by a belt and her round hip stuck out in the air. The high slits on her dress draped onto the bed and left nothing to the imagination. Black lace stocking glided over Geralt’s leg smoothly and lightly. Geralt studied and was in awe of the beautiful sight next to him. He did not want to disturb her because she had exhausted herself to heal him. but he needed to taste her cool and electrifying skin and devour the wetness between her legs. Only she could quench the thirst in his throat and his loins.    </p><p>He moved his hand down to his crotch and grabbed his cock. It was already rigid and impatient with demands for her body. He stroked it ferociously and desperately inhaled her scent in the hope that his calloused fingers would provide enough relief. However, the faster he stroke, the more frustrated he grew. It was not enough; it couldn’t be enough. He thought maybe a kiss might be enough and she would not be disturbed. He wriggled down towards the opening of her shirt and planted a kiss at her collar bone. The tip of his tongues slid along the indentation of bare notches. He kissed and sucked every inch of exposed skin. Her skin tasted intoxicating and irresistible. The possibility of more compelled him to keep going. His lips circled and stroked towards her smooth and pale décolletage.   </p><p>Yennefer grinned silently as she immersed herself in his kisses. Gods, his lips felt wonderful and left a strong tingling on her body wherever they went. Her body reacted instantly and intensely to Witcher’s enhanced touch. Her nipple stiffened and protruded against the lightweight fabric. Juices flowed from her canal. She wanted to open her eyes and let him plunge into her at that very moment. But she knew the wait would be worth it because the denial of that sweet pleasure would multiply the end result and the thought of that caused another wave of desire in her core.  </p><p>Geralt found her pink nipples which stood proudly in the cool night air. He circled his calloused fingers around her areolas lightly. The skin creased under his touch and pushed her nipple further into the darkness. He caught them with his mouth. The flat of his tongue played with the tissues, arousing them, teasing them and stimulating them into oblivion. Geralt felt the magnetic attraction between them addictive. The more he tasted, the more he wanted to taste. His chest muscle taut and his breath was shallow as their bodies ached to unite in their rawest form. He rubbed his fingers down to her navel. His palm pressed against her pubic bone and his textured fingers slipped between her saturated lips. The wet heat shot a bolt of electricity into his cock and it bounced against her smooth thigh. He ground his hips into her limbs and left streaks of glistening slick on laced stocking.</p><p>Yennefer sensed the pause in his fingers and shifted her own hips to urge its advance. Geralt responded to the command immediately. He entered and curved his fingers inside and up against her tight walls. Yennefer squeezed her muscles to lock Geralt’s fingers. Geralt chuckled and asked: “Always so demanding even in your sleep. Yen. Hmm, someone might lose a finger or drown in your hot flood. Luckily for you, I can hold my breath long enough for you to finish.”</p><p>Yennefer smiled and their eyes met, warm honey and cool violet. Her thumb and fingers reached out to his chiselled chin and pulled him down for a ravenous kiss. She sucked his lips with her teeth, her tongue struck into his mouth twisting and swirling. The entanglement of their pliable organs sent out rushes of adrenaline down to their engorged sex. Yen flipped herself on top of Geralt and pushed her dripping lips into his face. Her cool fingers travelled down Geralt’s backside and kneaded his firm ass. Pointed crimson nails dragged and skin reddened. Her other hand went straight to massage Geralt’s swollen shaft. Her dainty hand couldn’t wrap around the full girth of the phallus. She twisted her grip in an upward motion and her thumb squeezed the wet head at end of each stroke. A vivid quiver shuttered him with each of her motions and his groan muffled into her raven black soft mount. Pleasure paralysed his soul.  </p><p>“Oh, Yen. You feel amazing down here. I wish you could see the stream that seeped into my mouth. Fuck, you are delicious.” Geralt did not want to give up his load too easily. He returned the wicked sensation from Yen and he moved his fingers to locate her secret spot inside her tightening walls. The tip of his tongue flicked and sucked her pink pearl relentlessly. The pressure varied from light to hard, the speed changed from slow to fast. Yen’s sensitive bud grew quickly under the white haired Witcher’s tingling touch. Her legs clenched tightly around his face so she could prevent herself from gushing too soon. Her cavity shrank further and pushed her elusive spot right into Geralt’s fingertips. He didn’t waste his chance and fondled it expertly. He had three fingers and with them, pumped her narrow tunnel with speed and without mercy. She moaned loudly with the rapid movements. Her wall aroused to smooth finish and her juice foamed into thick cream at the entrance. Geralt’s synchronised the actions of his tongues and fingers both inside and outside of Yennefer’s exquisite sex. He pushed her to the edge of orgasm over and over. She tried to delay her orgasm by shifting her hips away from the skilful Witcher. But he locked her hips with his rock-solid arms.  She had nowhere to escape and so surrendered to the pleasure. Her legs stiffened, her back arched and her core contracted severely as if a tsunami crushed through her core.  Waves of intense pleasure blinded her dark violets and stole her breath.</p><p>When she recovered from the trembles in her body, she chastised: “You are a naughty boy, Geralt. I didn’t want to come yet. Now I've made a mess on the bed because of you. You will have to pay for this crime.” Her violet eyes twinkled and she bit her lower lips seductively while fixed her gaze onto Geralt. Geralt returned her gaze with trembling anticipation. He wanted her to do unspeakable things to him and the wait would be agonisingly long. But the pleasure from final release would be overwhelming and breathtaking. He swallowed hard at the thoughts and his cock jumped with excitement. </p><p>Yen moved off him and turned to sit on top of his cock. Her swollen wet lips skimmed across the sensitive underside of his large member. She glided back and forth and his cock dipped inside her hole for inch then skimmed away. “Do you want to fuck me, Geralt?” she looked into his lustful cat eyes and tangled her fingers in his white hair, pulling, twisting. </p><p>“Hmm, you already know the answer.” The Witcher stared at his disappearing cock in her vertex. His eyes fogged and face flushed with hunger. </p><p>“I want to hear you say it, Geralt. Speak your mind Witcher.” She smirked and glided faster.  </p><p>“You know I do, always have and always will. Yen. But you wouldn’t let me without challenges, would yo. So, what do you want this time?” his gravelled voice croaked.</p><p>“Nothing difficult. Since you have already done things with Jaskier in the bathtub. I think you should finish what you started.” Yen challenged with a devious grin. </p><p>“No, no way. I didn’t know it was him. I was hallucinating…” Yen lean down and sucked the rest of the sentence away with her kiss.  He moaned into her lips involuntarily.</p><p>“Geralt, I am not mad about it. I like to watch you two have fun. It was exciting to see something different. Would you do it for me? Then you can fuck me for as long as you want and anywhere you want.” She whispered into his ear and nibbled at the sensitive spots between his earlobe and his neck. Her hot breath and cool lips made him shiver with desire. He caved into her demands and sighed: “Alright. But you better keep your word.” She smiled broadly and pecked him on cheek. She waved her hand at the doors and Jaskier appeared outside their room naked and excited. </p><p>The bard took a few hesitant steps towards the naked couple. His brown eyes darted around them. “Come on now Jaskier, don’t be shy. You know that he doesn’t bite much.” Yen joked and led the troubadour onto the bed. Yennefer kissed Jaskier on the cheek, eyes, ears and finally his lips. The bard leaned into her touches and responded obediently. She guided his hands to roam across her toned body. Her eyes glanced to the white haired Witcher and a smile creeped into dark violet eyes.     </p><p>Geralt watched them intently. His stomached churned with boiling emotions of jealousy, anger, betrayal, hurt, and torture. But his erection throbbed and jerked painfully. He watched her breasts played by the nimble fingers of the poet. She moaned into the bard's neck. Her tongue licked the tip of the bard’s erect penis. The action made his heart lurch in angst but his erection throbbed even harder and more insistently. Geralt was utterly confused by the images in front of him but he couldn’t look away because he was fascinated by new torment. </p><p>“Jaskier, do you want to see his face when he loses his mind? It is quite a sight for a cold Witcher like him.” Yennefer focused her gaze on Jaskier and ignored Geralt’s shocked expression. </p><p>“What would I do with it, Yennefer? I mean I have so many ideas that I cannot decide what to do first.” Jaskier acted along with her plot. “Do what you please with him. He did a very naughty thing earlier, and it's time to teach him a lesson. You will find a way to set him right, of that I am certain.” Yennefer moved towards the bottom of the ornate bed post. With one hand tucked under her head, the other pinched her nipples, she relaxed and licked her painted lips with desire.</p><p>Jaskier inched closer to Geralt and lean down to kiss him. The Witcher resisted at first but then decided to enjoy the experience. He knew resistance to her torture would be futile so why not live in the moment? Jaskier was not a bad looking guy and he cared for him deeply as a friend. If Jaskier wanted to experience the Witcher’s sexual superiority then so be it. He leaned into Jaskier’s kiss. His tongue brushed past the bard’s thin lips, glorious white teeth and the soft tissue beyond. Their tongues tangled into a hot kiss. The troubadour cupped the Witcher’s face tenderly with both of his hands. Geralt embraced the bard with his strong arms. The rough hands and scarred arms caressed the smooth and slender back of the troubadour. The bard fell back on the bed as the Witcher shifted his weight to be on top.  “Oh, Geralt.  This is so wonderful and you are everything I have imagined and more.” Jaskier said as his red face shone with excitement and joy. The brown eyes searched below the contoured abdomen and the view did not disappoint. The bard reached out his arm to touch the massive cock with stacked hands. Yet the combined length of his hands couldn’t cover the entire shaft. The opening at the tip dripped with fluids of excitement. Jaskier licked it away enthusiastically and swallowed the glistening head with his lips. Geralt closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth from bobbing lips and twisting hands. A slow groan left him as he pushed his hips into Jaskier’s month rhythmically."</p><p>Yennefer observed the men and kept her fingers busy. Her hard nipples erected excitedly under the pulling and prodding. Her swollen folds continued to leak her lustful essence and her naked ass was sodden with the viscous spillage. She reached down to the floor with her long fingers and opened a jar of oil. The slender hand reached into the jar and fingers submerged under the oil. She moved behind the boys and dipped her slick fingers into Jaskier’s anus before withdrawing them. She teased the soft opening with an oiled finger, pushing and pressing without entering. The opening relaxed a little and she inserted a single digit easily. Jaskier let out a muffled cry while he sucked on Geralt’s large dick. Yennefer continued to move and slid in a second finger when she felt like it. Then she removed them just as Jaskier started to moan. “Jaskier, your hole is so greedy. I think it needs something bigger, perhaps? Do you want to ride him?” Yennefer voiced mischievously. Jaskier stopped moving his mouth and hands and looked at Geralt with intense desire. His brown eyes were wet with anticipation. His thin lips trembled without words.</p><p>Geralt looked at the sorceress behind him. “I thought you were resting, but you couldn’t help yourself in meddling, could you? You are a saucy temptress.” He scolded her cheekily, his eyes twinkled. </p><p>“Don’t forget you wronged me first. Now, it’s your turn to work. We can’t let poor Jaskier do all the hard yards.” The violet eye smiled and continued her tease in Jaskier.</p><p>Geralt turned his head back to Jaskier and bent down to kiss him on the lips. Gradually, his hips shifted down to meet Jaskier’s erection. He grabbed the two phallus's and pulled them together with one of his broad hands. The pressure of two rigid organs next to each other created new pools of pleasure in their cores. Suddenly, Geralt changed his position and aimed his thick dick at the small opening between Jaskier’s smooth buttocks. He started slowly and pushed inch by inch past the tight ring. He waited for the ring to stretch over his massive girth. Jaskier gasped at the intrusion and closed his eyes to immerse himself in the moment. Jaskier didn’t want to open his eyes, just in case this was all a crazy dream. Thus, he kept his eyes shut and continued to breath shallowly. Geralt was too big for Jaskier’s sensitive virgin hole but the pre lubricated orifice accepted the impressive sword, nonetheless. Once the Witcher had entered fully, his hips started to move and the tip of his penis hit the bard’s prostate. The sensation caused a sudden tide of contraction in his core. They rocked in a perpendicular motion, fast and slow, deep and shallow. Jaskier’s hard erection oozed clear fluid which rolled down his pink shaft. Yennefer caught it with her fingers and wiped it onto Geralt’s lips. He licked her fingers thoroughly and sucked the soft digits greedily. His cat eyes darkened and pierced directly into her violet pupils. Yennefer drew his lips into her own and entwined her fingers with his white hairs. Abruptly, Geralt broke the kiss and flipped Yen to face Jaskier. In a swift motion, he pushed her down and lifted Jaskier’s stiff cock into Yennefer’s wet hole. She screamed and protested by buckling her hips but her strength was no match to Witcher. He locked her hips onto Jaskier with one hand while his other hand twisted in her black raven curls to prevent her from escaping forward. Then he really started to thrust both with his might and power. The three of them were bound together and rocked violently.</p><p>“Oh, God, I've never experienced pleasure this intense and heavenly. I want to sing to the God as my body exploded. Oh ahhh…” Jaskier exclaimed with a grimaced face and finished his sentence in a powerful full body shutter. Yennefer’s vagina clenched onto him tightly and Geralt’s cock thrust into his prostate repeatedly with precision. The bard rolled his eyes back and passed out in blissful ecstasy.</p><p>Yennefer relaxed her wall to sit up and off the bard's cock. But her hips were still locked by the Witcher’s powerful grip. Geralt’s low and deep voice breathed next to her ears: “Where do you think you are going? I am not done and will not be done with you for a long while, Yen. You don’t know what you signed up for.” A nasty smile blossomed onto his face. Yennefer quivered controllably and her walls trembled at his words. A new wave of adrenaline injected into her cells. </p><p>Geralt retreated from Jaskier's quivering assshole and inserted his enormous cock into Yennefer's folds. He felt her walls constrict tightly as he entered the drenched heaven. It was different from Jaskier. The wall vibrated around Geralt and shot bounds of electricity upward through his spine. The sex with Yennefer was great in any form but to fuck her in that vulnerable soft tunnel was a phenomenal feeling. He plunged into her deeply and her wall spasmed with each thrust. Geralt reached forward to insert his fingers into Yen’s mouth and coated them with her saliva. Then he reached down to press her engorged clitoris back into its hood with force. Yen ached her back and throwed her hair back, “God, don’t play with me like this.  I won't last long. Hmmm...” her voice rasped and eyes widened.  “Now, now. I thought you wanted to punish me, Yennefer of Vengerberg.  Don’t call it quits yet.” Geralt sneered broadly and wickedly. Before Yennefer could form a response the Witcher slipped two wet fingers between her saucily curved ass cheeks and plunged them within. He timed the movement of his penis and fingers perfectly and ploughed her like a synchronised dance. </p><p>Yennefer was overrun by a multitude of sexual thrills from the white wolf. Her sex flooded immediately and a heavy flow of cream pooled outside her folds, spreading down to her thighs. Her clitoris and nipples stiffened painfully as blood rushed into them and prepared them for final release. She tried to tighten her front and back walls to slow the velocity of the double penetration. But she failed and felt like she was going to lose her mind. “Not yet, I can’t come yet. I need to regain my control. I need to come with you.” She said as she felt his grip loosen as he was distracted with his play. She reached under herself and searched for his unattended anus. She didn’t hesitant to lock two of her own fingers into it as the gate was loosely guarded. </p><p>The new sensation jolted Geralt but only sped up his revenge and efforts to push her over the edge of oblivion. Both fought their climax with determination and skill. Neither of them yielded nor begged for mercy. They locked together, tingling, vibrating, rocking. Beads of sweat rolled and pooled onto bed. “Geralt, this is senseless. Can’t we come together, please?” Geralt closed his eyes and his senses heighten and emotions exploded inside him. The mighty blast accompanied with Yen’s sweet orgasmic spasm brought on Geralt’s final thrust. He collapsed on top of Yen and breathed heavily with exhaustion. </p><p>Yen turned her head to kiss the white hair Witcher, he stared into her violet eyes, smiling.  “I love your stubbornness and ingenuity in the bedroom, Yen. I am lucky to have you here. But don’t forget your promise, anytime and anywhere.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, white wolf. I won’t forget. In fact, I will hold you to it.”</p><p>Their lips met again and locked into long embrace. Jaskier meanwhile, snored peacefully next to them.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>